


The Cowboy, The Archer and You

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, AFAB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pet Play, Petplay, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: When Mercy tells you the bad news, you go to the alpha archer and his omega cowboy.Total Smut, no redeeming plot.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	The Cowboy, The Archer and You

Your heat hit at the worst possible moments usually. Three times it hit just before you shipped out with your unit and once it was in the middle of a deployment. The medics worked tirelessly to help every omega on base understand and control their cycles, and you were no exception to that. Even if you were the standing joke that no matter what happened, you would be coming straight to the medics because of yet another heat. Still, with Mercy’s help on base and Ana’s help in the field, you were finally able to be relatively under control. It still wasn’t fun to be an omega on a base of alphas, but it was manageable at long last.

So you were understandably shocked when you felt your heat start as you were walking away from the administration building. You cursed loudly, feeling the first flush of almost-pleasure as you staggered and almost fell to the cement sidewalk. Your skin shivered despite the almost blazing heat of the day and you were suddenly desperate to get somewhere, anywhere, that no one would look for you.

Your mother kept telling you that the only thing you were good for was to bear an alpha’s children—the more the better. She was one of eight herself since her mother had born three with her first alpha, only to lose him in the Omnic wars, and then five more afterwards. Two were alphas. Your mother and your aunt were the only omegas, leaving four that were sterile betas. By the end of the Omnic wars, so many alphas were dead, leaving behind omegas with families, and your mother was one of many voices encouraging every omega to have as many children as possible.

Unfortunately, you had seen alphas—lots of alphas. You saw them at their worst. You saw alphas in ruts, in fights, in conflicts of all kinds. You saw them on battlefields, burning buildings, spraying everything with bullets. You saw them hitting ruts and suddenly ripping everything apart. You saw them at their very worst...

...and wanted nothing to do with them.

You weren’t against children. You weren’t against mates, against bonding. Contrary to the dire predictions of the nosy and gossips, you actually kind of liked children. Maybe, someday, in the far future, you’d settled down with an alpha long enough to have a child or two. Maybe.... Someday.... Definitely not now, of course, but you had read enough books and novels and seen enough sappy movies that you still believed that maybe, possibly, somewhere out there was an actual sane alpha. One who was gentle and considerate.

But maybe not.

So, your immediate thought was that you needed to vanish—fast. None of the alphas on base seemed to be the kind who would be gentle, who would understand that you were frightened of the whole thing. And you definitely needed one that would actually stick around for the pregnancy and birth rather than wander from deployment to deployment, servicing whichever omega was in heat at the time. So you needed to disappear and get this heat under control before someone found out and decided that you were a tasty treat.

Unfortunately, just as soon as you managed to collect your wits, you heard a door open.

Hanzo stepped outside, staring at a small electronic pad. He glanced up at you in surprise before hopping up to you. He knelt beside you and you moaned to feel his hand flick to your pulse in your neck and then stroke over your swollen scent glans. He pressed it, feeling the hard, swollen lump and maybe accidentally pushing more hormones into your body.

“You are in heat,” he said simply, without emotion. You could barely nod as you knelt on the sidewalk. “Very well. Come with me.”

He sighed impatiently and scooped you up to your feet again. He slung a strong arm around your shoulders and took your limp arm over his shoulders. Slowly, you walked with him and he led you to his apartment. 

“N-n-n-no! I d-d-don’t—!” you babbled.

He said nothing, opened the door and led you to the living room. There was the standard issue furniture here, but also a collection of large, plump pillows that might have been beds to a very large dog. He knelt you down on a soft navy blue one and patted your head.

“I don’t want to be bred!” you whined. Already, the heat was making you babble and you were already wanting to spread out—even here on the floor—to await an alpha’s pleasure. It was taking everything you had to not do exactly that. “I don’t—! Not even you!”

He gave you a glance and went to a small cabinet. It looked like a nicer liquor cabinet—even with a pleasantly gleaming brass lock—and he opened up the top drawer. You mumbled out something again and he seemed to not pay attention as he pulled out a white box with some kind of green and brown logo that resembled a budding seedling.

He paid no attention to you at all as he pulled open the box and slid a long cylinder of plastic out of it. You were in amazed silence as he popped the projector out of the cylinder, and came forward. With soft murmurs, he stroked your head and then, without warning, jammed it into your shoulder.

The chemical flooded your body with a frigid feeling. In a few moments, you felt your body cool and your heat dry up. It was a shaky sort of relief that left you weak and tired, as if you were recovering from a flu or fever.

He felt your forehead, took your pulse again, and nodded. “Very good.” He went to the cabinet again and made a scrawling note on a pad of paper. “Just rest for now, omega.”

You blinked at him. The most common side effects of emergency suppressants were malaise and muscle weakness along with chills. You shook slightly, watching as he wrote something down and took note of the date and time. Then, just as smoothly, he put the box and everything back into the cabinet, locking it up again.

He came back up to you as you knelt on the cushion, and took your pulse and checked for fever again. “Just rest.”

You gaped up at him, almost unable to comprehend his words. Then, the door opened and you saw the enormous Jesse McCree saunter in. He stopped short. The cowboy stared blankly at you, frozen to the spot when he saw you. You shuddered, suddenly glad that you had been given suppressants.

Hanzo snorted and looked between you both. Jesse’s brown eyes looked suddenly at him. The archer sighed again and shook his head. Finally, he spoke in a low tone that rang with authority in a way you had never heard before, “Go and change, McCree-san.”

Jesse jumped like a spooked horse, his eyes going back to Hanzo. His face turned red and he nodded shortly. Then he gestured towards you. “What about—?”

“It is none of your affair,” the archer proclaimed. He pointed to a door that led most likely to the bedrooms of the apartment. “Now... go change.”

McCree started to shake his head, but Hanzo only came forward and pushed on Jesse’s shoulder towards the bedroom. Then, as if he had no other care in the world, he came over to stand next to the pillow you were still kneeling on. “Go, McCree-san.”

The cowboy seemed to catch whatever message the archer was sending him and bolted to the bedroom. Hanzo sighed and turned towards you. You were afraid for a moment that he was going to overwhelm you, force you—even rape you. Instead, he only patted your head and briefly felt your pulse again.

As quickly as he disappeared, McCree reappeared. You whimpered wearily to see him dressed, or rather, undressed, like that. He was bare chested with only a stretchy, thin pair of sweatpants and his hat on. He had a thick band of leather buckled around his neck, and similar ones around his flesh wrist and ankles. It was also terribly shocking that he had a golden ring through his septum, dripping down like a bull’s nose ring.

Hanzo was not surprised, only pointed to a red-plaid flannel covered pillow beside a comfortably overstuffed recliner. McCree huffed and went to kneel there, staring at you. Hanzo was almost casual as he went back to the cabinet and opened a lower drawer. He calmly pulled out a bundle of long pieces of braided leather with heavy hooks. He first strapped the cowboy’s ankles and then took a similar piece from the cuff around his human wrist and hooked it to a loop of metal on his cybernetic arm. Finally, he clipped a heavy braided leather leash to the collar and wrapped it around his hand until it was tightly drawing the cowboy’s face up to the archer.

McCree let out a deep rumble as he knelt there. Hanzo stared down solemnly at him and shook his head. “You do not need to be so disobedient.” His fingers brushed the cowboy’s hat back and their eyes locked. “She is not for you.”

You shuddered at the deep rumble. McCree looked up with an impatient snort and strained to look at you. Hanzo shook his head and jerked the leash again. “I know you are impatient to breed. Trust that I have been looking for a suitable mate for you to breed to.” He gave another jerk and pointed at you again. “She is not for you.”

McCree whined and finally stopped struggling to stare at you. He looked up at the archer with a pout and nodded. Hanzo was frozen for a moment, studying the other man, before he nodded again. He loosed his grip on the leash at last, carefully setting it down between the marker man’s shoulders in a precise line.

Hanzo smiled in apparent satisfaction. “Good.” His fingers went down to stroke the skin of the cowboy’s shoulder as if it was silk. “You are impatient to breed. That is not a bad thing in an omega, but you must be patient. I will find you a suitable mate who will be strong enough to bear your young.”

You were wary as the archer turned and came back to you. “I told you to rest.”

What else was there to do except to accept his gentle push into the cushion and the quilt he pulled out of the front closet and draped over you? You shuddered and rested, waiting quietly but you couldn’t figure out exactly what you were waiting for. The cowboy shifted restlessly—almost seeming more cow than man as he knelt there with the glittering ring over his mustache—but didn’t seem to be eager to test the archer’s authority.

It made you feel strangely hot as you realized Hanzo’s overwhelming authority still lingered. Even when he left the living room and went into the kitchen. You heard canisters open and drawers slide back and forth. Hanzo stepped into the room with a smooth wooden scoop of rice in his hand to stare at you with a coldly impersonal glance and then disappeared again. You could wearily smell the scent of onions and ginger and spices start to rise in the air.

McCree snorted and drew your half-closed eyes to him. “You’ll get dinner.” You yawned and curled into a tighter knot under the quilt. “So what are you doin’ here anyhow?”

“McCree-san!” Hanzo bellowed from the kitchen. “Enough.”

He snorted again, shaking his head and almost losing the ridiculous hat on his head. “You sure smell nice.” He sniffed again—taking a deep breath. “Real nice.”

You weren’t sure if you were cowering, or if you were simply that tired from the affects of the suppressant, but you curled up into a ball and went to sleep, ignoring him. Some time passed and you were roused by the sound of creaking leather and heavy movement.

Hanzo held a shallow bowl of steaming food in one hand and Jesse’s leash in the other. He was calm as he ever was, as if this happened every day. Jesse snorted and pulled towards you in a heavy crawl, and the archer simply stopped and stood there.

“No, Jesse—she is not for you.” He tugged the leash again and took another step towards the bedroom door. “And since you cannot behave, you will eat alone in your room.”

Jesse snorted heavily and let out a heavy sound that seemed to be a...moo? Then he crawled in his hobbled way to the door. Hanzo let him go into the room and you heard rustling around before there was a clatter. There was another animalistic lowing sound and a sharp whisper before Hanzo came back out and closed the door.

He went back to the kitchen and returned with a plate of stir fried rice with chopped vegetables and red beans. Kneeling down beside your pillow, he patted you like a new puppy and handed you a fork. “Eat all of it, omega.”

You sniffed at the unfamiliar food and found it appealing. So, you sat up and nodded, “Thanks.” It was surprisingly tasty. “This is... really good. Thanks.”

“I estimated your requirements,” he muttered.

That made you pause and stared at him in confusion. “What?”

“Your nutritional requirements,” he clarified. “I estimated your portion size based on your size.” He shrugged and sat on the couch. “If you are going to join us regularly, I will be more exact.”

“Oh.”

“Now, finish your meal and then we will go to your apartment.”

You took another gulp of food and looked up at him. “What about... what about Jesse?”

“McCree-san is eating his portion in his room.” He shrugged eloquently. “He could not behave himself.”

“Oh.”

“Now, finish your meal,” he said.

You did as he said. His authority seemed to vibrate in the air and you could tell by just his voice, his demeanor, that he was an alpha to his core and expected to be obeyed. He didn’t move in the slightest, didn’t threaten or anything, just waited until you were done. Then he took your dish and fork and put them in the kitchen. You heard a short spray of water before he reappeared. He took your pulse again, carefully counting and watching the small clock on his phone.

“It appears that the suppressant has worked,” he murmured. “It will only last about thirty-six hours, then you will need your regular dose.” You nodded at him. “You should also take tomorrow off after you take your regular suppressant in order to be sure that you are not overstressed with the suppressant hormonal treatment.”

“O-o-o-okay,” you muttered with a flush.

“Then, I will come by your apartment at lunch to check on you,” he said, looking at his phone. “In the meantime, I will expect you to drink plenty of water, take a vitamin, and eat well for dinner.” He showed you the screen of his phone and you stared at the small alert to remind him to come to your apartment. “Do you have ingredients for a healthy meal? Do you have vitamins?”

“Yes?”

“Good. Then there is no reason to not do as I asked.” He looked at you sternly. “Do you have a suppressant injector at your home?”

You shrugged slightly. “Err....no. I was going to get one from the infirmary—.”

He grunted sourly as he put the phone away. “Did you not know that you were due?” You shook your head at his stern disapproval. “Very well. Come with me.”

He escorted you directly to the infirmary. No one was going to question him and risk his harsh temper. So, as he walked beside you—just a half step behind and a few inches at your back as if he was concerned you would whirl around and bolt—no one interrupted your silent walk. The nurse looked at him curiously, but did not seem eager to question why the archer was demanding doses of your suppressants. He was completely unrepentant, even when the nurse mumbled that it was highly unusual for him to appear without Jesse. In the presence of the whole staring medical staff, he opened the box, took out one of the two injectors, watched as you took your dose. Then he simply nodded and escorted you out.

To your surprise, he simply added another alert to his phone. “You will still need to rest, take a vitamin and eat well tonight. Take a nap if you are tired and rest tomorrow.”

“Fine—whatever you say,” you snapped.

He raised a sable colored brow at your tone, but didn’t seem to otherwise pay attention to it. Instead, he kept on talking in that same implacable tone. “According to the medical information pamphlet, you will need a dose in 28 to 30 days. I will expect to see you between the 5th and the 7th so that you can take this dose. Then I will reorder your next dose between the 14th and 15th so that it will arrive for the following dose.” You nodded, dumbfounded at his sudden command of... your health? “I will also order another box of the emergency suppressants.”

“Ummm...who—what are you doing?”

He smirked. “I am simply making sure that you are well and you have your appropriate medicines. It will make you better and more secure to know that you are being taken care of.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. “Whatever.”

He grinned. “It will help, omega.” He took a few more steps in silence, then added, “It is not something to be ashamed of and the security of knowing that these things are taken care of will help you relax and focus on your work.”

You were fuming as he walked to your apartment. He was completely nonchalant as he looked around—even in your fridge and pantry—and then took out your vitamins. Opening them, he gave you one, along with a cup of water. He seemed completely unaware of your growing irritation as he kept talking, “Now, do I need to call your supervisor?”

You did finally explode. “Why on earth would I want you to call my supervisor?!”

He blinked and his expression switched to a long-suffering teacher using his utmost patience to explain a simple concept to a child. “To take off tomorrow and be sure that you are not suffering any affects from the suppressants.”

You groaned and felt your cheeks heat up. You were going to do that anyway, but his take-charge attitude was making you want to go in just to defy him. If you weren’t so tired and worn out, then you might do that. “I can handle it.”

“Very well,” he nodded. “I will come back by at lunch tomorrow to check on you.”

Then he walked out.

You slammed the door behind him. But you were tired from the doses of suppressants and you did take a nap. Then you ordered takeout—just to irritate him, even if he wasn’t there. You did take a day off the next day, laying about and watching television and positively fuming that Hanzo was.... dammit. He did come by with a large chef salad and some bottles of orange juice, telling you to take a vitamin and rest.

Then the next day, you saw the cowboy at the morning standup, when he refused to meet your gaze. He did finally brush past you later and drop a folded note on your things. You stopped and read it, amused at the plainly worded apology: “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. J”. The cowboy flushed and looked away whenever you saw him that day, and the archer simply looked at you calculatingly.

A few weeks later, you saw an alert appear on your computer saying ‘Please come over today for the next one, H.S.’. You flushed and closed it down, glancing around repeatedly to be sure no one saw it. The ridiculous gall of that man made you whip through the work you had today. Then—just to irritate him—you went and got fries and junk food for lunch.

Hanzo was watching you as you sat down. He scowled at you and you felt vaguely ashamed for some reason you couldn’t identify. He was right—the heavy fat foods did irritate your stomach as you took your suppressants—but you didn’t want to admit it. He kept staring at you until you pushed away your tray in annoyed disgust.

You did come by—it was just easier than arguing with him—and knocked on the door. There wasn’t an answer and you ended up having to come by again after dinner. Jesse answered the door, his face flushing as he saw you. He opened the door wide and gestured you inside. “Come on. He’ll be a minute.”

You did come in and were mightily surprised to see another omega—aside from Jesse—there. Hanzo brought out a suppressant injector and you heard it hiss as he pushed the button in the top. The other omega—a nice nurse that you liked going to because of her sweet bedside manner—sighed in relief and nodded at him. He muttered softly and patted her shoulder and she bolted out the door.

He looked up at you and gave you a short nod. “Come in. I will be with you in a moment.” He took out his pad, hit various buttons—apparently setting another appointment and sending a message to the nurse. “You are on time. That is good.”

You gaped at him and whispered, “B-b-but... what was that?”

“It is common in my country for an alpha to be responsible for unclaimed omegas,” he explained evenly. “Alphas with estates are responsible for every omega—their behavior and their heats. You and she are both unclaimed, therefore, it is my responsibility to ensure that you have your suppressants and you are well and healthy.”

“Who made you in charge?”

“My nature made me someone to be in charge,” he said evenly. “Just as your nature made you as you are.”

Jesse came forward with a flush on his cheeks. “Say... ehh... maybe—.”

“McCree-san, you are also on schedule to receive your injection today as well,” he replied. “Just be patient and it will be your turn.”

The cowboy crossed his arms over his chest. “What if I don’t want to go back on another round of suppressants? What if I’m good an’ ready for some sprouts? I ain’t gettin’ any younger.”

“Another round will not kill you,” Hanzo said, making a note on his pad.

“I don’t wanna!”

The archer only shrugged. “It does not matter. Without a female omega, you and I will not have any pups.” He arched an eyebrow. “Unless you are here to tell me that you are willing?”

“Wait a minute! What?!”

He shrugged and shook his head. “I thought not. Now, I will give you your dose.”

There were a few months that passed where you were in a procession of omegas going in and out of the archer’s apartment. Apparently, he was true to his word—most any omega on the base without an alpha could reliably count on Hanzo to keep track of their suppressants, order them more when they needed them, and to at least nominally watch their diets and health. If necessary, he would also act as an alpha in whatever way they needed. He would even would march them to the medics when necessary. You were more than relieved to see the nurse find and bond with an alpha—a logistics specialist—and Hanzo merely spoke with the new alpha and turned over the supply of suppressants and a log of what had happened so far. He was absolutely calm and collected about it, rather than making some kind of dog in the manger unholy stink about it.

He made you feel... relieved that someone was watching out for the omegas on base. He cared about the welfare of those less strong and more vulnerable than he. He cared for the cowboy as well, but he was careful to keep Jesse under wraps and away from smaller omegas. What a relief! Especially when you considered that many of the alphas didn’t think that same way were prone to harassing omegas, in the hope of getting a mate of their own by irritation or by force.

Then came the fateful day that you were with Mercy and she gave you the embarrassing and terrifying news. You had been feeling sore, restless. Then you had cramps and some bleeding and a terrifying nausea. So, without delay, you had gone to the medics.

Dr. Ziegler came in and briskly took your vital signs and a blood sample. You rolled your eyes and paged through one of the ubiquitous magazines as she did whatever it was she was doing. Finally, she came in with her clipboard and a pile of papers and a few slick folders.

She gave you a stilted smile. “Well, I’m afraid that the results are pretty conclusive.”

“What are they?”

She sat down in her chair and looked down at her clipboard. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but you have Alfega’s Syndrome.”

“What?!”

“Alfega’s Syndrome is... relatively rare, but affects about 3% of the omega population. Dr. Alfega—one of the first Omnic doctors to treat omegas exclusively—.”

“What is this?”

“Sorry....” She blushed as she looked up at you. “I found his work fascinating. So, it isn’t a good diagnosis right now—and you’re in the early stages—but... the treatments are fairly... extreme.” She sighed and consulted her pad and then handed you the pamphlets. “The problem is that, well, omegas are, by nature, fertile and designed to help procreate. For those with Alfega’s Syndrome, the usual suppressants have an additional side effect of eventually making the hormones during a cycle less potent. For males, this is a loss of sperm production and a decrease in semen quantity and quality. For females, the... the uterus becomes less pliable and has a tendency to develop polyps and eggs are not released during the heat. In extreme cases, males become become impotent and females must have the uterus removed for their health.”

You swallowed heavily and looked up at her with shock in your face. “What...? What are you saying?”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... it is a very serious condition if left untreated.” She looked everywhere but at you. “You have a few options. First, you could go off of the suppressants entirely and go onto constant birth control—.”

“Not gonna happen—I have a life.”

She nodded as if that was the answer she expected. “You have the second option of doing a second hormone regimen on top of the suppressants, but that is obviously not recommended and is a medically problematic situation to manage.

“Which brings me to the third option.” You nodded eagerly, hoping that this was a livable option. “The third option is to... to have a child.”

You blinked at her. “What?! My options are to... what? Never take suppressants and have every alpha on base crawling all over me and be sick half to death with birth control. Or... have a child?”

“I know that this is bad news, but.... The alternative is to either bear with increasingly bad cramps and symptoms and then eventually having a hysterectomy.” She flushed again, fidgeting with the papers. “Stopping the suppressants will sort of freeze things at this point, and your symptoms will vary somewhat in severity, but there will obviously be heats to contend with. Things will be difficult, especially during the first heats as your body gets used to the birth control.

“The other option is to have a child while you can. There are numerous hormonal changes during pregnancy that help the symptoms of Alfega’s Syndrome. Specifically, there are numerous hormones that promote flexibility of the uterine muscles. Then the uterus is stretched and expanded during the pregnancy, of course and that helps.”

“Is there any other option?!” you cried.

“There are a few very risky and controversial therapies that try to simulate the changes that happen during a pregnancy. But I cannot stress enough that these are very risky and unproven.” She looked at you seriously. “I cannot stress that enough. And do not fall for any of the Internet scams. There are tons of them out there, claiming to help.”

You nodded slowly, feeling like you were gutted. Somehow you got out of there with the folders and pamphlets. She loaded you down with papers filled with medical jargon and, lacking a better destination, you went to Hanzo’s place.

He was there and did not appear to be surprised at all to see you standing on his doorstep, shivering and in tears, with the papers crumpled in your fist. He nodded silently and opened the door, leading you inside. When you collapsed on his couch, he went to fetch you a box of tissues and a glass of water.

“Can you tell me what is wrong?” he murmured softly.

You showed him the papers in your fist. “M-m-mercy says th-that I have to... t-t-to have kids or... fuck!”

He carefully took the papers and began to unfold them. “I see.” Dark eyes looked over everything. “And what have you decided to do?”

“I-I-I don’t know!” you wailed.

“So... according to these, your options are to have a child, go off of the suppressants and onto birth control, or to try to do a pharmacological cocktail and hope for the best. Is that right?” You nodded miserably. “So, what if I suggested a possible option?”

You raised watery eyes to him and whispered, “What kind of option?”

He shrugged and sat down in his chair across from you. “I am certain that you have seen McCree-san?” You nodded. “And I feel certain that you have heard us... discussing things? That he and I both want to have children?” Again you nodded. “So, it seems that we can help each other.

“We obviously cannot have children together. However, you are in a position to have a child and your health may be improved by having that child, correct? So, I propose that we make an arrangement—that in the next cycle, you give us the opportunity to... ahh—.”

“You want to mate with me,” you growled.

Hanzo nodded slowly, evenly. “We will take care of the child or children. A formal adoption, but open in case you decide you want a role. Or, if you decide to go your own way, then you may rest assured that we are both responsible adults who will do our best to provide.”

You stared blankly at him. “So... you’re suggesting... we... have a child?”

“Of course, it is a difficult decision,” he nodded, handing the papers back to you. “So, we will give you any reassurance that you want to have regarding our finances and positions.” 

He stared at you. “If that is not an option for you, then may I suggest going to the next option? I will bond with you—and then, for your own sake, I will start researching birth control options and seeing about making you comfortable.” He shrugged. “It will have to be off-base and you will likely have to... ahh... find a new position. Given the number of alphas on base, it would be difficult to ensure your safety.”

You looked up at him and felt somewhat better. An alpha was in the room and taking an evenhanded and calm charge of the situation. It was overwhelmingly bad news, but you weren’t alone in this. Hanzo was as cool as a cucumber, unflappably taking care of things. He went to get you another cup of water. It was ice cold and soothed your throat. Amazing how such small things—deeper breathing and sips of water—made you feel better.

He watched you until you finished the water. Taking the cup, he sat back. “Have dinner tonight with us and we can discuss your options.” With a sorrowful shrug, he added, “Simply leaving things as they are is obviously not an option.” You nodded and let him lead you out. “We will see you tonight then. Do you have anything you prefer? Any allergies or dietary restrictions?”

“What?!”

“If you are religiously or ethically against eating meat or have an allergy to, say, peanuts, then obviously, dinner will need to reflect that.”

“Oh.” You sighed and shook your head. This casual relationship had evolved into all sorts of mental intimacy and details too quickly. “I’ll just pick up something.”

“As you wish,” he smirked. “Jesse prefers beef and I am... not hard to please.” You nodded slowly. “I will also inform the commanders that you are ill and not available. Take a nap and then worry about dinner. As an alpha, my word that you need some time will be completely acceptable.”

You nodded slowly, uncertain that it would do anything. He must have read your doubt in your face, because he sighed and took your shoulder in a firm grip and pulled you into his bedroom. It was impeccably and simply decorated in a subtle style that suggested Oriental mountains on foggy mornings. He pulled the crisp sheets down from the pillows and pointed to the lush bedding. “Take a nap. I will take care of informing everyone.”

You were waiting for a huge shove and then for him to pounce, but he never did. In fact, once you realized that he wasn’t going to leave until you took a nap, you climbed in and then he simply left and closed the door behind him. You waited, but there was nothing but soothing silence and the soft hum of the fan. The lack of anything—anything at all—happening soothed you as nothing else could and you did finally sleep.

Some kind of timeless period later you woke up. It was disorienting to awaken in a pale blue bedroom on such luxurious bedding and for a moment, you struggled to remember what exactly happened. It was outrageous that he had simply waltzed in and taken control like this. Still, it was nice to have someone to lean on. 

Which was even more confusing.

You staggered up and went to the main room. Hanzo was muttering into a thin phone and Jesse lounged carelessly on the couch, playing solitaire on a small folding table. The cowboy’s face lit up when he saw you, even though the archer only nodded. You sighed and went to sit down in the chair to await what would happen next.

Hanzo muttered softly and ended the call. He stood in front of you both and smiled. “We will have a delivered dinner here soon. I advise we relax and begin to get to know each other.”

“What’s for dinner?” Jesse asked reasonably, moving a six to a different pile.

“I have ordered a number of dishes from the China Palace. I took the liberty of ordering a vegan and nut-free dish, a chicken dish. Jesse is getting his normal Hunan style beef—.”

“With extra of those spicy red peppers?”

“Yes, I have ordered it with extra peppers.” He smirked at the other man. “I remembered that you enjoyed it that way. I myself ordered the Peking duck and fried rice.” Then he turned to you. “I hope that you will enjoy it.”

You nodded slowly. “You’ve thought of everything.”

“We can enjoy some juice while we wait.” He gestured towards the kitchen. “And we will discuss recent developments.”

You flushed, embarrassed that he just had to bring it up now. But he surprised you again, talking about a recent political debate, the progress of two sport teams, and a scandalous headliner musician that had been arrested recently for various crimes. The dinner arrived and Hanzo carefully paid and set out more of the folding tables and some silverware. He kept up a careful discussion of moderately paced neutral discussion.

Then, as the meal ended, you were sure it was going to be a major embarrassment. The elephant in the room was enormous, though. You couldn’t figure out what you were supposed to do with it, either. Hanzo was determined to keep things social and not talk about it though.

Finally, you had had enough of the pussyfooting around and you dropped your fork. “Why not just say it?”

“Say what?” Jesse asked innocently.

“I have Alfega’s Syndrome,” you snarled. Jesse looked at you blankly and swallowed his mouthful of food. “That’s what all this is about.”

“What’s that?”

Hanzo cleared his throat and picked up a careful bite of his duck. All eyes went to him in expectation. “Alfega’s Syndrome is a condition where the normal suppressants have a deleterious affect on the reproductive system.”

“What happens?”

“It is... a difficult subject.” He shrugged. “Unfortunately, the few things that will help are at best difficult and at worst... long ranging in affect.” He stared at you until you nodded. “The recommended treatment is... to have a child.”

Jesse smirked, “Well, then—.”

“Not right now,” Hanzo nodded. “Even if this is the way we want to proceed, then it will be at least one cycle before the suppressants are safely out of the way.” You shuddered and looked away. “But it is a very difficult situation. And we are not supposed to be making this uncomfortable for anyone.” Everyone nodded slowly. “This is supposed to be a casual dinner.”

Jesse scowled and looked at his food bitterly. “This ain’t going well, then, ain’t it?”

“No, it is not. Now, let us change the subject.”

Then he proceeded to start talking about the latest gun control debates. You sighed in relief and tried to enjoy the conversation. Jesse grumbled but then finally began to talk about other things. He was actually a likable person with a charming drawl. Hanzo was his foil—strong and firm where he was soft and cultured and worldly where he was small-town and actually a little naive. You did finally relax by the time that Hanzo brought out small mochi and a small dish of what looked like seeds and tiny candies.

“It is fennel seeds and small sugar candies,” he clarified. “A pleasant after-dinner habit I picked up in Nepal. The fennel helps digestion and sweetens the breath.”

You picked up a pinch of seeds and candies and chewed them. They had a pleasantly sweet almost licorice taste. Not bad. Your stomach still churned but it wasn’t as bad. Hanzo took a pinch of them as well and chewed them thoroughly. Jesse only rolled his eyes and gobbled two of the mochi.

It was the start of a somewhat unusual pattern. You were invited unofficially to every meal, but especially dinner. And then every second or third day, Hanzo would find a way to either show up at your apartment or to more forcefully... invite you over. Every time, you were relieved to find that the conversation was not about your little problem, but instead...just about anything else.

About several weeks later, you were sitting down to another dinner with them again. Hanzo had let the conversation go over random topic and tonight there had been a discussion of martial artists and what was apparently a large, informal competition. Jesse favored an American Shotokan champion and Hanzo favored a Japanese fighter. You knew little about either one and picked at your serving.

Finally, Hanzo brought out the seeds and candy as you picked up the dishes to put them in the sink. You were relieved that another meal was over when he cleared his throat and gestured at you and Jesse to sit down at the table again. You frowned and sat and began fiddling with your glass.

He gave you a reassuring smile. “Now... I am sure I do not need to tell you that you are almost due for another dose of suppressants.” You shook your head slowly. “I would appreciate if you would tell me what exactly you are thinking of doing.” He raised a hand. “Nothing you decide will change our... relationship. You are still under my protection and I will remain your... ahh... friend. But I would appreciate knowing what you are planning.”

You glowed red and your mouth was completely dry before you choked out, “I suppose... I can’t stay on the suppressants?”

“They would cause your symptoms to get worse. Alfega’s Syndrome is very... unforgiving.”

You puffed out a nervous breath. “I guess.”

He nodded and said, “As I said, I am curious about what you plan.”

“I guess I have to stop taking them, huh?” You grunted bitterly. “So... the next thing to do is figure out what to do.”

“Birth control is available. I have also been looking up options—but a lot of them are not... recommended. And you will still have to bear with heats.” Jesse grinned wickedly, but you both ignored him. “If you elect to choose a mate, then I will be happy to make the introductions.”

The words blurted out before you had a chance to really double think (overthink) them. “Can I choose you?”

He nodded low with a solemn dignity. “I am honored. And, so long as you recognize that I have Jesse as an omega as well. If you are prepared for accepting that I will continue in that relationship, and that I will continue to aid unclaimed omegas as is my custom, then I will happily accept you as an omega.” You cocked your head. “And thereafter, you will have to decide whether you are prepared to have children now, or if you wish to have them later. Birth control. And so on.”

You swallowed heavily. “Nothing would have to change, too much, right? I mean, I could still work. I could still serve in Overwatch, right? I’m not going to be forced to be a barefoot and pregnant and in the kitchen and nothing else, right?”

He blinked in surprise. “Of course, your career is important. I am fine—even as your prospective alpha—with you having a career. A child does not have to mean that you are suddenly going to give that up. But... as your alpha, I would ask that you consider going ahead and having a child—not only to stop your heats while you are pregnant, but to also to have the best possible chance for a healthy pregnancy and child.”

You nodded thoughtfully. “And, then...?”

“We will make an agreeable arrangement. Jesse and I will have an open adoption, if you wish to do that. If not, then we will have the proverbial nine months to make arrangements and come to an understanding. No matter what you decide, you will have my full protection and support.”

“Oh.”

“So, do you have a decision?”

“I guess. I think... I do want you to be my alpha. But... I want my own life, too.”

“Then, we will do that.”

You were relieved to find that, apparently, it was all settled with that statement. Hanzo was very calm about finding himself with a new omega. Jesse was playful and teasing about it, despite Hanzo repeatedly telling him to calm down. Finally, the evening was over and you were perfectly free to go to your own place.

Then, a week later, you shuddered as your heat started. You whined softly and bolted from your office. A quick message went to Hanzo and your immediate supervisors and you staggered to his apartment. It took far longer to get to the residential quadrant of the base than normal as you tried to avoid crossing paths with... just about anyone.

Jesse found you first. “Well hey there.” He took one sniff of the air and nodded. “Alrighty then. Let’s get you home.” He pulled out his little phone and apparently speed dialed. “Hey, Han—come on home. I found her and she needs us.”

He led you through the back alleys to the apartment. You were getting worse and you stumbled slightly with every step. Still, you could smell a smoky waft of incense as the cowboy opened the door. The archer had lit several sticks of incense, had blankets out in readily available and convenient places, as well as copious bottles of iced water set out everywhere.

“I have prepared for your arrival,” he smiled. “Please... make yourself comfortable.” He looked up at Jesse. “And you—get changed.”

You stumbled inside and hit his carpet as soon as he closed the door. He nodded and pulled you into the bathroom. Running a bath, he got you undressed and began cleaning up the thick slick and sweat that seemed to cover you. The fever that was growing in your veins cooled slightly in the water, making the growing heat minutely more bearable.

“You will be fine. We are together in this heat.”

When even the frigid water was not helping you, Hanzo helped you to your feet. He took a towel and patted your skin because even the slight abrasion of the towels was too much. You kept stumbling, your knees weak and uncertain, and you fell against him. Finally he snorted and tugged you right up against him. You moaned softly because his warm bulk was exactly what your entire body needed.

He carried you to the living room and settled you on a large cushion. You whined as he began tugging the blinds and curtains closed. He grabbed the phone and typed out messages and you assumed that he was doing whatever alphas did to inform everyone that an omega was out for the count. You panted and wriggled on the cushion, trying to get comfortable and failing nervously as you looked at him.

Finally, he was done, and he set it down. Walking back over to you, he peeled off his top and stood there over you. “Omega, do you know what is happening?”

“I-I-I’m in heat....”

“Yes, little one, you are an omega in heat. I am an alpha,” he purred, kneeling to begin stroking your overheated skin. “I am not... ignorant of your feelings. Do you wish me to call a different alpha to attend your heat?” You shook your head wildly. “Then I will claim you as my omega and you and Jesse and I will be a family.”

You shook helplessly, but nodded again frantically. He gave you a small nod and a smile. Then, he stood and went to let Jesse in. Jesse was naked except for the thick leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists and the shiny ring in his nose. He crawled forward to settle next to you. Hanzo nodded, murmuring in low and soothing tones and patting his scruffy hair.

Jesse let out a low mooing sound and crept forward. Hanzo nodded again and guided his head towards your core. The dark skinned American stuck his tongue out to begin a gentle lapping. It was... very sweet and made that sweet throbbing feel even more intense.

You curled your body, your legs going up automatically. The archer purred and patted his head even further down to encourage the intoxicating licks. “Come, come little blossom, let him do this. He will be able to go into heat as well.”

You felt him press your knees and spread you further. You couldn’t resist it, and your hands went to weakly to the scruffy head between your legs. He growled and pushed further up to bury his tongue deeper inside. There was some sweet scent in the air and you felt him rock back and forth.

“His heat is starting,” Hanzo purred. “How nice.”

You whined and felt the tightening and climax start to build. Jesse was flushed and hot as he crawled over you to kiss you. You tasted a strange sweetness on his lips as his tongue pushed between your lips. Then he settled lower and you felt his cock start to tease you.

Hanzo trailed a long finger down Jesse’s spine and let out a hum of pleasure. Things were going along in a natural and pleasing fashion. He was not greedy—not too greedy, anyway—and Jesse had been begging to be bred. You were a soft, sweet omega and it was no hardship on him to have you as a part of his life. You would have nothing to fear from him and now was an ideal time to prove that he was a good alpha to you.

The cowboy dipped his hips and grunted to feel his cock go sliding into your body. That was an even more devious tease, to feel a fullness, a not-empty sensation, but it was not quite the feel of an alpha, despite the length and girth. It only made him moan until you were groaning in unison. There was a breathless moment as Jesse settled in so deeply you felt him push in as deep as he could.

Your response was to clench down and wrap your knees around his hips. A soft gasping curse escaped you as you felt the first thrust and then the next one. Nothing had prepared you—not fully—for this deep and penetrating movement. There was a slight thrilling stretch, an inner loosening and then a deep feeling of satisfaction.

Jesse kept it up, lowing in your ear with a deep and guttural satisfaction. You felt that tightening, that curling and quickening in your blood. Then you pushed up as hard as you could, desperate for the final filling of your need. You licked his stubbly cheek, finding more of that strange tangy taste on his skin. The feeling kept burning and tightening until you felt that first climax burn through you. You screeched as you came undone on the cowboy’s cock.

Hanzo nodded slowly as Jesse trembled. “Back up. Relax a bit.” Jesse mooed again and slid away. “You will be bred as you have wished. You will be satisfied as long as you are obedient.”

Jesse nodded and crawled away, leaving you gasping and twitching for the archer to take his place. Hanzo instantly went to your neck, nuzzling the swollen hard scent gland and taking in your sudden pleasure. “You are sweetness itself.”

You wailed as he bit down. Instantly, you grabbed him and shuddered as his cock began nudging inside. He kept a hold of your hips in one hand, making sure you weren’t going too fast or too hard. If only there was a way to be sure you weren’t too desperate.

Your instincts took control of you—even your words. “Why don’t you come for me?”

He laughed and slid forward an inch or two. “You are a bold creature, aren’t you?” He pushed forward again, right up until the knot touched your rim. “How delightfully courageous! And tell me, did you like my little pet riding your heat?” You gaped up at him. “He delights being the bull. Being a pet for me. He wants to be mindless and animalistic.”

You nodded nervously at him. It had been pleasurable, maddening, and you still wanted more. Your body still wanted more. Then, suddenly, there was more as the knot pushed and then slipped inside. You cried out to feel that sudden fullness. It made you feel clammy to be suddenly so satisfied.

Then it was too much. You couldn’t help it, and began your own animalistic wriggling. You begged without words for him to finish what your heat had begun. He growled deep in his chest and bucked hard, driving you into the cushion. Your body whipped into a fevered delirium, and you clutched him with your arms and legs locked around him. He gave you a regal nod of alpha approval and thrust hard one more time to push the knot inside you. Instantly, you felt the tightness of your climax.

“Why not come for me?” he purred above you.

His rhythm became erratic, rapid and he growled again as he gathered his muscular legs up to pound even harder into you. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t catch your breath at all as he kept going faster and harder. It only made your body torque and press up harder, waiting for that last desperate push. Then he made that last rocking thrust and his hips ground into you, forcing you off the cliff and into the blistering pleasure that made you shriek.

He panted above you, nodding and sweating over you. “Very good. Now... I must leave you.”

You whined as he worked his knot out. He pulled a blanket out and over you, patting your hair. Finally, he stood and went to Jesse. The other omega whined deeply as the alpha came over to him. “Do not worry, my pet. I have not forgotten you.”

Jesse let out a soft moo again, nuzzling the alpha’s hands with pleased sounds and burying his nose into the loose fingers. Hanzo nodded slightly and knelt beside him. The cowboy let out a soft sound, satisfied for the moment that he was not forgotten, not replaced. The archer rubbed his shoulders in large, soothing circles, pushing him to all fours on the floor.

“I have not forgotten you. I have not replaced you.” Hanzo moved almost directly behind him. “You are of course, a part of my heart as well.”

You wearily watched as Hanzo ruffled his hair.

Hanzo snorted and picked up the woven leather leash and wrapped it around his tight fist. His eyes were alight, but he put on a firm expression. He tugged the leash taunt, forcing the cowboy’s head up with a grimace. “You have not pleased me, pet.”

Jesse’s reply was a strangled purr.

Hanzo growled deep in his chest. He let out another growl and knelt behind the other man. His cock jutted out with ruddy promise and his other hand trailed down Jesse’s spine. “I am your master, pet! You are here for my pleasure.”

With a slick sound, Hanzo pushed forward and you saw Jesse’s eyes go wide as the ruddy cock pushed inside. Hanzo hammered forward like he was possessed. He thrusts kept pushing the other man into a punishing rhythm, and you were shocked to see Jesse’s eyes glaze over as he let out a delirious moo.

Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s unruly hair and you cried out to see—to hear!—the knot slip inside. Jesse bucked strangely and then let out a gruff cry of his own. Shuddering, the cowboy arched his back as the archer unwound the leash and then grabbed his cock. Pumping furiously, he smiled into Jesse’s shoulder as his hand went wickedly fast.

You gasped, heat flowering again in your belly to see Jesse all but collapsing. Every one of his burly muscles seemed to buckle, but Hanzo did not let him go. Even knotted deep inside Jesse’s body, he rocked and kept pumping the omega’s cock like he was on a mission. Then with a flash of teeth, he latched on to the muscular shoulder of the cowboy.

Jesse let out a gurgled scream and white liquid shot out of his body.

Hanzo panted, working his teeth and making the bond mark on the cowboy bloom purple. He kept rocking, twisting and stroking. Jesse groaned and sank to his elbows, his ass up in the air and the new angle yanking him out from the archer’s teeth. Still, Hanzo kept up pumping the softening cock until every drop was out. Jesse groaned, his hips up and trembling as Hanzo finally let go. With three viciously hard thrusts, Hanzo let out a growl and you saw his belly shudder and then him finally go still.

“I told you I had not forgotten you,” Hanzo purred softly, stroking the other man’s ass with the back of his fingers. “Perhaps I should brand you? Like a proper pet, to ensure that everyone knows you belong to me.” 

Jesse let out a somewhat alarmed little coo, waggling his hips slightly. His red face buried into the carpet as Hanzo rocked forward one more time. The archer smiled soothingly, brushing a thick strand of his long hair back over his shoulder. The archer’s dark eyes became calm again as he looked up at you and then down again.

“Now pets, there are plenty of cushions and blankets. I wish for you both to drink a full bottle of water and then nap while you can.” He gave a half-hearted smack to Jesse’s ass as he worked his deflating knot out. Your mouth went dry to see his cock still seemed massive, even now as he softened and his skin glistened. “Jesse, I expect for you to help her out. To help teach her what I expect and how things are done. Can you do that?”

Jesse let out a little grunt and crawled forward. He yanked several of the huge cushions together and then drug down several blankets. You both reached—gratefully—for some of the convenient bottles of water and gulped them down before curling together and dropping off to sleep.

You were surrounded by heat when you felt your heat throb hard enough in your veins. It made you stretch and roll, trying to get out from under the heavy tangle of pillows and blankets. Instead, your hand hit warm muscles. Jesse let out a sleepy chuff of sound and tugged on the blankets.

“I ain’t gotta get up yet, do I?” he muttered. “Just five more minutes, huh?”

You growled and unwound from the pile of bedding. The heat was already building in your body and making you feel desperate. You scrambled to the doorways, looking for Hanzo as Jesse got himself upright and stretched before scratching his stubble. It somehow made him seem even more bovine, a beast awakening on the farm.

Finally you staggered to the right door and saw Hanzo kneeling and folding a puffy futon and sliding it into a low chest. He looked up at you with an arching eyebrow, and said, “Your heat is rising again.”

Not a question—a simple understanding and firm comment on the situation. You let out a soft sound and then turned red as it sounded a lot like one of Jesse’s moos. He simply rose to his feet and came to you. He caressed your skin and nodded to himself.

“I will be out in a moment,” he said. “Go to Jesse and tell him to get ready.”

You felt your knees buckling and finally managed to get back out to the cushions before you collapsed on one. Jesse stared at you curiously and sat back on his heels to watch you. “You ain’t happy, are ya princess?”

You flopped down on the pillow and groaned. Every brush of air and every stroke against your skin was starting to send shivers down your spine. If somebody didn’t do something, you were sure that you were going to burst into flames. Finally, you pushed your fingers into your core.

Jesse crawled forward, sniffing the air with nods of his head. He looked down at you and chuckled. “You got a problem, princess?”

“I’m in heat!” you snarled at him.

He licked his lips and you saw him stroke his hard cock. “And you gonna want help?”

You were about to snap a reply, but he leaned forward between your legs. Instantly, he began pushing his fingers inside you. You groaned and gripped the plush fabric under your back in tight fists. It made you feel swollen and tight inside as he crooked his finger. Fuck—that was good.

He laughed at your writhing and said, “You got it bad, baby girl.”

You did. You had it bad. Somehow this heat seemed more intense than any in your memory. You were in such deep heat—and so much trouble. “Fuck this hurts, Jesse!” You couldn’t stop thrusting, hammering onto his hand. “I don’t want... this!” He smirked and leaned to lap at your sloppy slick from every angle. “I don’t want this!”

That made him stall, stumble in his rhythm. He pulled back with shock on his face. “What?”

You felt the stinging tears begin to trail down your cheeks. Everything was hot and felt either slick or dirty and rough. “I don’t want this! This hurts!”

Jesse sat back on his heels, biting his lip and gripping his cock. His eyes were glazed and he couldn’t help rocking into his fist. Your eyes were drawn to that motion—the meaty head popping out over his thumb and curled fingers. Belatedly, you realized that he was feeling his heat too.

You were about to say something to him, to try to figure out how to ease that shocked look on his face, but Hanzo stepped out just then. He had only a hakama on—a dark, pleated Japanese garment that looked like pants that tied just above his waist. Instead of closed seams, though, there was a tempting gap showing small flashes of skin. Jesse let out a nervous sound and backed away from you.

Instead, you were riveted to the tight tent, the gap caused by his hard cock jutting out.

You rolled and scrambled to the alpha. With tears dripping from your eyes, you grabbed the gaps in his clothes. Your hands went diving into the folds and to his skin, desperate to find his fat cock, his knot.

Instead of throwing you to the ground, the archer merely stepped back and untangled your fingers. He patted your hair and stepped back again before going over to Jesse. “Are you in heat as well, omega?”

Jesse nodded his head and let out a pitiful sound. Hanzo grimaced and looked at the two of you. He stroked the man’s hair, scratching under his chin affectionately. “I will take care of you.”

You crawled closer as the alpha’s scent boiled in the air. It made your belly clench as both you and Jesse began tugging at the neat bow at the alpha’s waist. Hanzo only laughed and stood there as you both undid the bow, tugged it through the loops and folds at the waist and then tugging the loose clothing down to his ankles. As soon as his cock was freed, you both pushed forward to touch it, stroke its firm and fat length, to lap or kiss the bulbous knot.

Hanzo stroked both of you, gently stroking your hair and patting your heads. “You both are so sweet. Such good pets.”

Your head kept spinning. The heat made you dizzy and giddy, but with an alpha right there giving soft, firm direction and praise it was a high like nothing else. And you’d be lying if you said that another omega right there competing for said alpha’s attention didn’t give you an extra charge. Your entire body was shaking trying to contain it all.

You shouldered ahead of the cowboy to block him from getting to Hanzo’s meaty tip as a tiny drop of whitish fluid slid out the tip. Jesse pulled back with a snort, scowling at you as you took the tip into your mouth to suckle on it. With an animalistic sound—not a moo, nor a snort, but something defying description—he shoved you back.

You found yourself on your back, staring as the dark haired man took your place with a sly smile. He opened his mouth wide and lapped up and down the ruddy cock. Like he was licking a popsicle, even wrapping his tongue around the huge knot. You rolled to your hands and knees as he took the whole thing in his mouth, forcing a grunt of pleasure from the alpha.

Hanzo smirked as he looked at you. “My pet, we must include her as well.”

Jesse purred and suckled harder. His eyes were rebellious as his head began bobbing up and down. He seemed smug as his lips pushed down almost entirely down the shaft, stretching wide and thin as he seemed to try to take even the knot.

Hanzo smirked and stroked Jesse’s shaggy hair. “Please, pet. Do let someone else have a turn.”

The cowboy looked up mournfully and suckled noisily. The archer smiled and shook his head. You expected an order, but instead, he simply pinched the omega’s nose shut. Jesse suckled more, but he needed to breathe. And when he did pull back to gasp for air, Hanzo took a step back and away, leaving him gaping up with a sad moo and a sad look in his eyes.

“I have told you before,” he sighed, “we need to include someone else.” He patted Jesse’s hair. “Now... I will breed you both.”

There was a thread, a reverberation, in his voice that made it seem deep, certain and clearly an order. You both looked at each other, your eyes wide and almost scared. An alpha was in the room, giving orders and taking charge. You were both expected to follow his orders, and it made the flaming heats inside both of you rise even more.

You pulled back as Hanzo took the leash in hand. You knelt on all fours on the cushion at the alpha’s command. He led the other omega behind you with scarcely a word, holding tight to the leash. Your back curled to feel the boiling warmth coming off the skin and body behind you.

Finally, the alpha spoke, “Now, my pets. I will breed you both and I promise you will both be satisfied.”

You felt the archer grab your hip. Jesse let out a snort like a huge animal and then he crawled on top of you. His furry chest scraped your back and his huge cock plunged into your sloppy core. Your slick made the most dirty of sounds as Jesse rammed forward furiously. He began to pant in great, heavy sounds that seemed to make you feel like an animal too.

Jesse let out a low mooing sound and groaned as he kept thrusting. Then he let out a desperate wail and seemed about to crush you. You managed to shakily look over your shoulder and saw Hanzo leaning against Jesse’s hips. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched as he pounded into Jesse.

It was a thrilling ride to feel Jesse’s instinctual jump as Hanzo rocked forward. Jesse would then grunt and hit the hard stop as he bottomed out so deep into you that you wept to feel that internal stretch and the stroking of your internal furnace. Then Hanzo would rock back and Jesse would pull back as well as his heat sought the knot leaving him.

“Come now, pet—you wanted to be bred, did you not?” Hanzo laughed shortly. Slamming forward again, he added, “Breed, then. And give me pups.”

Jesse’s voice went into a warble as he began thrusting like a demon. It must have been tearing him apart to rock forward and back, sometimes in tandem with the archer and sometimes opposite. But his heat was rapidly growing out of control, and he finally groaned and bucked up. You heard the obscene sound as Hanzo’s knot literally popped inside him. Jesse must have clenched or something, and then you felt his cock jerk and spill into you. He whined and pulled out, still spurting drops as he sobbed and was locked onto the knot.

Jesse collapsed down, pushing you forward slightly. “Awww, fuck. Fuck. That was... so fucking—.”

“Pet,” was all Hanzo murmured.

Jesse sobbed wordlessly and buried his red, scruffy face in his arms. You stared at them, feeling a warm, wet squish between your legs. Hanzo looked at you with some kind of solemn message in his eyes, and began patting and stroking the quivering flanks in front of him. “That was good, my pet. I am well pleased with you.” Jesse let out another watery sob and rocked slightly before settling against the alpha again. “You have done well.”

Some time later, Hanzo nodded and let out a deep breath. You curled your knees to your chin as you watched him gently work the deflating knot out of the cowboy’s body. With shaky hands, he nudged the cowboy to a couple of cushions. Jesse didn’t seem to be even coherent as he was guided into laying down, covered with a nearby blanket with an earth toned, Native American pattern of thunderbirds and diamonds, then given a bottle of water. He gulped it with his eyes closed and then laid down, content.

Hanzo came over to you as well, nudging you to a separate pile of cushions and then covering you and giving you water. You weren’t as shattered as Jesse, and Hanzo was content that you were well. “Rest, then. I will fix something to eat.”

“Aren’t you tired, too?”

“I am well, omega,” he smiled. “I am an alpha and have the endurance to ensure that my omegas are provided for. Then, I will rest.”

He fixed yet another stir fry with brown rice and vegetables, with a pair of fried eggs on the side. The whole apartment smelled of garlic and ginger and soy sauce in a savory blend. You looked up at him in a vague and sleepy way as he presented you with a bowl and a spoon and a bottle of orange juice. Then he presented a bowl and a second bottle of juice to a sleeping Jesse.

Jesse awoke with a start, some kind of slightly anguished cry on his lips.

“You must eat,” Hanzo ordered softly with a pat on his head. “To restore your strength.”

Jesse blinked again in a way that made you think of a sleepy dog. “I ain’t gonna—.”

“You will eat,” he snorted, crossing his arms. “It is for your health.”

Jesse finally glanced up at the alpha and you felt a small shiver go down your spine. You hadn’t ever really seen anyone defy an alpha in a rut. Particularly not an omega. And the stories you had been told weren’t nice. Jesse sniffed the bowl and scowled with a bulldog pout. “I s’pose I’m all done here, huh?”

Hanzo glanced, following his gaze to you. Then, with an implacable firmness, he shook his head and said, “There is no reason to fuss. You remain my omega.”

Jesse snorted and tossed his head. “Even with her?”

“Of course,” Hanzo nodded. “You are still my omega.”

The cowboy finally sniffed the bowl again and, apparently deciding it was—in fact—edible, took a messy bite. “I don’t wanna....” He choked and swallowed heavily. “I ain’t sure I want kids.”

Hanzo sighed patiently. “It is a big step. However, the three of us have talked about this.” He cocked his head as Jesse nodded sullenly. “What are you worried about?”

The cowboy’s eyes went wide and liquid brown with a faint shimmer. “I don’t wanna be cut loose.” He took another messy bite. “I mean... is it gonna become me or the kids?”

“Of course not,” Hanzo sighed. He studied the man carefully. “What has brought this about?”

“I dunno,” Jesse yawned. “I’m just tired I guess.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “Of course.”

Jesse wolfed down a few massive spoonfuls and set the bowl aside. He glanced nervously between the two of you and gave a half-hearted grin. “I guess ya need to—? Never mind—I’ll just head to bed.”

With that, he set the bowl aside and ambled off. You watched his apparent unconcern as he went to the other bedroom. Hanzo was silent for a few beats, listening as there was a shush of water and then a squeak or groan as if something large had laid down on a pile of chicks. With a shrug, he picked up the abandoned food and took the dishes to the kitchen.

When he came back to you, he gave you a patient smile. “Do you have doubts as well?”

You looked up at him. Whether or not it was the heat talking, you were growing more sure you wanted at least one roly-poly little kid. The Alfega’s Syndrome was serious, and the little ones would need you healthy but more importantly, you needed them to be safe. This alpha was kind, patient. Even when his omega refused him! Contradicted him! And he was simply going along with it in a patient sort of way. It gave you a thrill inside in a way you hadn’t felt before. You could trust this alpha—you knew it now. This was not a hormone crazed, muscle bound freak who would use his fists to settle disagreements. He was different than that—calm and collected even in the middle of a rut when his omega was sullen and pouting. You had never seen that before.

But it settled things in your mind in some new way. You could see him just as cool and collected with children and their needs. All of a sudden, you could see him in that same way, settling little boy drama and handling little girl squabbles. He would stand there with that placid smirk and help them to calmly solve their problems.

“No....”

He nodded and rolled lightly to the balls of his feet. It made him seem even more lithe, more balanced and even more strong. You stared at his panther grace as he came over. One large hand came to cradle your cheek. His smile grew warmer as he nodded down at you. Slowly his hand drifted to your neck, feeling the scent glans there.

“You are still in heat, omega,” he whispered.

He was right, dammit. It was creeping up around your body again, flashes of tingling and sweetness against every inch of your skin. Particularly between your legs where your core was apparently rippling with need—again.

You leaned into his hands, nuzzled the strong legs beside you. The tenor of things changed. He was quieter now. His moves were more deliberate and he guided you to lay down. With gentle moves and hands that skimmed lightly across your skin, he stroked you. Of course you weren’t able to stay slow and gentle for long and quite soon you were writhing and whimpering.

Hanzo said nothing and for a minute you were worried he was going to try to make you act like some kind of animal, too. But he simply smirked and shimmied between your legs. He took in your scent like it was fine perfume as he lapped and teased your skin. You dizzily traced the inked dragon on his arm as he nuzzled you and finally put a crooked finger into you. He smiled in silent pleasure as you began bucking up to his palm, getting his hand almost entirely covered in leaking slick. You whined—it wasn’t enough, even with two fingers—and he slid his cock into you. Nature took its ordained course and you sobbed as he finally thrust his knot into your weeping core. The silence was warm and soothing as he release every hold on you and let you race to your pleasure. You couldn’t stop the thundering climax from crushing you as your body rocked, but it still somehow wasn’t enough to sate the hunger.

“What’s wrong?” you whimpered as hot tears filled you.

He brushed your forehead with a kiss. “I do not understand?”

“Are you..? Why aren’t you enjoying it too?”

“Little omega,” he chuckled, “I am... ah, enjoying this, but you are not?” He glanced at the closed door and then you in confusion. “Do you prefer Jesse to me?”

Your head whipped back and forth. “I don’t understand! Do you only enjoy it if it’s like... cows or something?!”

His face cleared and he kissed you again. “Of course not. That is something my omega, Jesse, likes very much, so I do it.” His lips brushed yours again. “I have only had a little while with you, and I thought perhaps a change of pace—something gentle and more conventional—might appeal to you more.”

Your confusion must have been plain on your face because he kissed you again and rolled you both so that you were straddling his hips. “I am endeavoring to learn what makes you happy. What excites you. It is my duty as your alpha to do so.”

“So what’s with the cow stuff?”

“It is a fetish, I suppose you would call it, of Jesse’s. But he is shy and worried that someone with knowledge of it will exploit him in some way. He sees it as a shameful weakness and worries that he will be... captured and that it will work against him.” His voice dipped to a firm tone. “It is his nightmare that Talon will not only capture him, but force him like that.”

His hands went to your hips and you felt him nudge you into rocking slightly on his knot. “It is my duty as an alpha to protect you both and satisfy your needs. So, I must learn what the needs are. I must try new things and find the boundaries.” You gasped as his knot stretched some tiny place inside and shot a lick of fire through you. “To do that, I must learn about you separately and together.”

“Please—just fuck me,” you growled. “I need—fuck!”

“Whatever you need.” With that, he did. He thrust up into you, rocking you up and down as his face grew red and his eyes closed. In six short thrusts, he groaned and pushed his long fingers between you both to find that slick, tight patch of skin that made you jump. His other hand grabbed your breast and worried with your nipple. You screeched as the knot pulled and pushed and stretched you as only an alpha’s knot could. Then you went breathless as your climax rocked through you. It was as if Hanzo could read your mind, moment you were silent, his cock jerked and you could practically feel the load of seed pouring into you.

You grinned down at him as you panted for breath. “Not bad....”

He puffed a strand of hair out of his face and nodded. “I am still learning.”

He settled you on the couch with a blanket and a rolled up towel between your legs. Then you saw him stagger away and heard the peaceful hiss of a shower starting, stopping and then a cabinet opening, closing. He must have pulled out his futon, because quickly you heard him sigh and then soft snoring.

You were almost asleep when you heard the door open and saw Jesse’s furry face. He scrunched up his nose for a moment, then he crept out. “Hey... you two okay?”

You nodded sleepily and then pointed. “He’s taking a nap.”

“Oh?”

You nodded again and he crept to you. How odd that everyone was suddenly fine with nakedness. He sat by the couch and his face turned red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t make—mean to make things weird. Just... my head gets scrambled when my heat’s going.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m gonna be.” He scrambled around and found the television remote. “Just need to think some and I’d like to watch something.” He turned on an old 2050’s Western movie—complete with cyborg horses, the Omnic peacemaker sheriff and a swarthy bad guy with a terrible (Scottish!) accent, a thick and oily handlebar mustache and a scruffy beard. At a commercial break, Jesse turned to you and said, “It’s just never come up before, you know. With just him and me, it’s never come up.”

“Wanna talk?”

“Just wanna watch the movie and think.” He handed you the remote. “You can pick the next one.”

The bad guy—Big, Bad Bart—was cornered by the sheriff when you felt that tingle again. You pushed yourself up and was about to go somewhere else—when you saw Jesse’s hard cock in his lap. Hanzo’s snoring was uninterrupted as he realized you were staring.

“Wanna take care of that for me, pumpkin?” he asked. “Cause it’d be a shame to wake him up, right?”

You both lost interest in the ransom, the bank payroll on the bullet train, Bart’s evil plan to buy out Widow Rosalee’s farm to put up a gambling place and everything else as Jesse turned and began licking your core. He was different—larger and yet softer and more teddy bear like—as he worked his larger fingers into you. He was grinning like Big, Bad Bart when you reached out and grabbed his cock. He swore with a hiss as you began pumping your hand. Both your heats were rising together and fuck if it didn’t feel good to have him slide into you. He shuddered and bucked like a bronco with snaps of his hips. You felt the squelch of liquid as he poured more cum into your core. It was not like anything else you could name—the feeling of an omega cock—but it pushed you into your climax anyway.

Just as he was bringing himself to open his eyes, you both caught a glimpse of Hanzo, standing at the doorway. The archer just smiled and nodded and backed away onto his bedroom. “Call if you need me.”

At last, the heat ended. You and Jesse often slept together, spooning or cuddled together like a pair of animals. Despite Jesse’s thoughtful silence and refusal to talk about kids as he worked things out in his head, they both were welcoming as you settled into the apartment. Hanzo stayed with the two of you, never leaving either of you completely alone. He had numerous frozen meals and cooked simple stir-fries that took little time to fix. You both were equal in his eyes, so he was studious about making sure that he gave you both time and attention. Even after the heat, as you limped back towards a normal schedule and normal activities in the weeks that followed, Hanzo was sure to treat you both equally.

At least, you were carefully equal until he took you to the medical building. You had felt queasy and seemed to be extraordinarily anxious. Little things made you jump—loud sounds, doors banging, things that shouldn’t make you upset—and you often wanted to retreat into darker, quieter places. You couldn’t wait until you got back to Hanzo’s apartment after a nasty day where you had jumped at every sound and felt anxious all day and ended up getting sick in the bathroom.

So, Hanzo took you to the medics. He kept getting messages from the cowboy, and kept not answering them as you were admitted and put into an examination room. A pleasant nurse started your paperwork and began asking you questions. Hanzo interrupted her, “And could you start a pregnancy test?”

“B-b-but...?”

“Now.”

She nodded at the thread of command in his voice and gave you a small cup. You went to the little bathroom and came out, feeling embarrassed to give her the cup and she went off. You sat down on the examination table, watching as he settled in the chair. “A-a-a-are you nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?” he asked calmly. “We are simply waiting for a standard examination. So far as I know of, there is nothing to be worried about during a standard examination.”

“And a child?! I thought that this cycle was going to be too soon. That the suppressants would still be in my system.”

“It will be fine. We have some of the most advanced medical technology in the world.”

The door opened and you saw Mercy coming in with a bright smile on her face. “Well, now. Let us see the results.” She studied her clipboard and nodded. “I see. Well, congratulations are in order.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “I see. And are there any medical concerns that we should know about?”

“Well... of course, just after a heat, it is very early and difficult to tell. I would advise good nutrition, plenty of rest, and of course a relaxed atmosphere.” She gave you a smile. “It is very common for a newly mated omega to be anxious. It is a self-preservation instinct to seek a dark, calm place of safety to create a nest. As you can imagine, the very earliest omegas would seek caves and places of security to avoid rival alphas and this is where we get that instinct.” She patted your shoulder. “So, figure out a good retreat, somewhere you can go that will be soothing and calming. And of course, come to me if you have any questions.”

“Of course we will.”

“So, there’s nothing else to say except congratulations and good luck. I have forwarded our usual packet of new parent materials to both of your online accounts. And to... Jesse?”

Hanzo nodded solemnly at her unspoken question. “That is fine.”

“Well, let me tell you—he has been blowing up our phones for the past half hour, wondering where you were.” She flushed. “To be honest, we have only given him part of the paperwork because of patient confidentiality. But he let out a yelp and thanked us and went off.”

Hanzo let out a chortle. “It is fine with me.” He looked at you and you nodded. “We will share the rest of the information with him when we return.”

“Well, I don’t mind telling you that he’s been a pest ever since you got here. So good luck.”

You both nodded and began the walk back to the apartment. Hanzo seemed to stand closer and walk closer to you, as you kept going down the sidewalks. He had little to say and seemed engrossed in the copious paperwork that Mercy had given you. “I see that I will need to get some vitamins, some orange juice, and, it appears, some other things. Perhaps you should consider taking a day or two off to organize a list of what we need.”

You frowned and nodded. “Perhaps. I don’t know.” You looked up at him questioningly. “Is... Is Jesse going... to be happy about the child?”

Hanzo snorted. “He will be overjoyed. He adores children, you know.”

“Really?”

“He will spend hours playing with them. He seems to love all sorts of things like that—ponies, puppies, babies. I would say that he is eager to be a fatherly sort of figure.”

“Right up until I start puking all the time. Or the babies have overflowing diapers.” You puffed out a breath. “I was worried that he would feel... pushed out or something.”

Hanzo paused, looking up at nothing for a moment. “I... do not think so. But we can ask him.”

“In the meantime, it looks like we need orange juice.”

He hummed and nodded. “We can definitely get some orange juice. Get some vitamins. Perhaps go shopping later, once we have calmed Jesse down. McCree-san tends to get excited and he has been looking forward to possibly having a child or two.” He sighed and nodded to himself. “It will do him good to be part of everything.”

You silently agreed, although there was a part of you that wanted no fuss. It was a natural instinct, you supposed, that you wanted someplace safe to be quiet. The back bedroom seemed a good place—despite the iron bed frame’ s groans. Still, it was far from your mind as Hanzo drove your to a grocery store with a pharmacy, got you vitamins, orange juice and a few pregnancy magazines. You were thinking of asking to stop for ice cream, but your stomach rebelled and the nausea drove you to sit down for half an hour or so before you could leave with your purchases.

Finally you got to the apartment. Hanzo glanced at the windows and said, “I suppose that we must brace ourselves. Jesse is already home and is probably waiting for us.”

You both got into the apartment and... wow. Jesse was sitting in the middle of the living room and bags were everywhere. There was a pile of stuffed animals, an amazing pile of bags from a local baby store, a DIY rocking horse kit, a huge stack of pregnancy and parenting magazines. He looked up from the crib he was assembling—a collection of plastic feet, fabric-covered-metal pipes, tangled netting, a thick green and yellow pad with a wrinkled cover—and smiled at you. “Hey, y’all.”

You picked up a wad of tissue and a bag with several pacifiers, a couple of baby pajamas and bibs in it. “What is all this?”

The cowboy grinned at you and began to untangle the netting. “This... this is... a mess, isn’t it?” He leapt up and tossed it aside. “We’ll get it cleaned up in time for the baby!”


End file.
